


Let Go

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [46]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to let go. He won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

"Where's Winry?"

The old woman eyed him suspiciously from behind her glasses before replying. "She went for a walk."

"All right, thanks." The golden haired young man started heading towards the door but Pinako's calm voice stopped him.

"What happened, Edward? When she left she didn't look too happy."

He dug his hands into his trousers and looked down at the floor in shame. "I made her cry again…"

"Yes, I noticed that, but why?" she asked with her pipe in hand. "Why was she crying?"

"She said she was frustrated and tired of waiting," he said grimly. "Then she told me that maybe," he cleared his throat, "maybe we shouldn't be together…then she left." Her words had hurt, they cut right through his heart, but he could tell that _saying_ them hurt _her_ more.

She blew a few rings of smoke before answering. "She worries sick about you, you know. You should at least let her know you're alive and well every once in a while."

He furrowed his brows in realization. "I know and I've tried, but…"

"No 'buts', Edward. Don't just try— _do it,"_ she commanded, forcing him to make eye contact. "So, what now?"

"I'm going to fix things," he said, the determination clear in his eyes. "I _won't_ lose Winry," he declared, curling his hands into fists inside his pockets.

A smile lit up Pinako's wrinkled features. "Good. Then stop wasting time here and go after her, boy."

He nodded, returning the smile before heading out the door.

_x-X-x_

His eyes landed on her long flowing sunny blond hair before he jogged up to meet her, feeling a chill run through his body thanks to the cool night breeze. "You walk really fast, Winry."

"Ed, please leave me alone," she said softly, looking away in order to keep him from seeing the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"No," he replied gently, though his voice was low and earnest.

"Please," she begged, once more, as she wiped the tears away.

He walked in front of her, blocking her path. "No, I won't leave." He faced her delicate glare before taking her into his arms against her small protests. "I'm sorry, Win."

She stopped resisting as he began to apologize, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Edward took a deep breath before continuing, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know I hurt you and made you cry again, but I really am sorry. It's just… all this studying takes a lot of time and a lot of patience," he explained. "While I'm traveling, you can't even begin to imagine just how much I miss you and think about you and wish I could come home to see you…" he stated quietly.

A quiet gasp escaped her at his confession, but he continued on.

"I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it, that's why I'll always come back to you, Winry. I need you too much to let you go." His voice took on a stubborn tone, "So don't ever say, or even think for a second, that we shouldn't be together 'cause it's not true." As he finished, he felt her head rest on his shoulder and her body seemed more relaxed in his tight hold.

"I'm sorry, Ed," she whispered.

"Don't be," he replied softly into her hair.

She leaned back a bit to peck his cheek and smiled as she noticed the light pink across his face. "I promise to be more patient while I wait for you to come home."

He nodded. "And I promise to actually write and call you whenever I can," he said with a smile. "I don't want you worrying about me too much."

"All right." She leaned in a bit.

"Okay." He began to close the distance as well.

"Yeah." She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Yeah." He could feel her breath on his lips too.

And when their lips met in a warm and simple kiss, it was another promise to each other, one that assured there was more to come soon.


End file.
